What's With This Summer Job!
by hoplessly-hopeful
Summary: Sasuke works at a small local ice cream shop. As the summer draws to an end the store slows down and he meets a very interesting blond


Title: What's With This Summer Job?

Summary: Sasuke works full time at a small local ice cream shop. As the summer draws to an end the store slows down and he meets a very interesting blond.

Disclaimer: Ah, ok here we go. I don't own baby-Naruto and co. This is a very very delayed add to mu149's ice cream challenge. Short and rather pointless. Beta'd! Yay beta'd! Beta'd by ANIMEFREAK801. Um I think that's all. It's just a short blah blah fluff that I've had for awhile so enjoy!

Sasuke snapped his head up from the book he was studying, when he heard the distinct ding of the bell hanging from the front door. The familiar clatter of feet shuffling across the cool tile floors etched annoyingly into his peaceful silence. The Uchiha frowned, while removing his glasses and setting them in the crease of his book.

"Welcome to The Corner."

Sasuke spoke smoothly as he stood from his small table and stepped behind the counter.

His pale fingers drummed irritatedly as the group piled through the door. The glass door slammed shut loudly before being yanked open again, causing the little silver bell to ring yet again.

"The fuck! Listen dog-face, I don't give a shit how long we've been friends you can't go around slamming doors in my face."

There was a loud snicker from a brown haired boy with tattoos on his face. Said boy's jacket was yanked from behind and he grunted loudly as he stumbled backwards.

"Uzumaki! I swear to god..."

Sasuke never found out what the boy was saying. His eyes had traveled to the source of the noise and his brain had temporarily stopped working. He found himself staring at a blond Adonis. The young man was tall; 5'11 or 5'12. A few inches shorter than himself at 6'3 but still large enough to create a presence. His body was built of solid muscle, not a trace of baby fat evident in his low slung swimming trunks and flip flops. He had a messy mop of blond hair pointing in every direction. Some of his longer bangs fell in front of beautiful ocean blue eyes. His bare tan chest was flawless and a large red swirl tattoo circling his bellybutton. What had Sasuke mouth suddenly dry and his brain fried was slightly lower. The beautiful blond had a happy trail that demanded attention.

A quiet shuffle next to him brought the prodigy back to earth.

"Oh Hinata, I thought you were in the back."

Sasuke eyed his workmate. She was cute enough. Petite with long dark hair pulled in a high ponytail, and pale grey eyes. She was nervously running her hands across the front of her jean short shorts.

"Oh I-uh I heard the people."

Sasuke nodded and looked back at the group. The brown haired boy was still arguing with the blond over something. Tattoo-face looked at the counter and immediately brightened.

"Hina!"

He suddenly dropped the blond he had been fighting and ran to the counter. The scruffy boy grabbed her small frame and had her over the counter and in his arms in a matter of seconds.

He nuzzled into her neck while she blushed like a tomato.

"K-k-kiba, when did you get b-back?"

Sasuke again found the conversation lost as his eyes unwillingly slipped back to the attractive blond. The boy was looking at the menu with his friends, an enthusiastic smile spread on his face. He ran his fingers through his hair and Sasuke felt a heat sink low into his body.

"Hey fuck-nugget, we'd like to order sometime today."

Sasuke jerked his eyes away from the mouth he had just noticed was moving, and scowled at the owner. The beautiful blond looked at him like he was the hugest waste of space and Sasuke couldn't help but glower.

"What the hell did you call me, you dickless bastard?" (A/n I know this is typically Sai's insult but I just love it)

Sasuke replied without a beat of hesitation. He saw the stunned look cross the blonde's friends' faces before settling as a smirk against the tan skin.

"You can't talk to your customers like that jerk!"

The boy shrieked a mischievous grin on his face. Sasuke smirked and rolled his eyes.

"My family owns this shop, as well as everyone across the country. I can say whatever the fuck I want. Now what do you want to order shit-for-brains."

Sasuke arched an elegant eyebrow; his eyes in a deep contact with the others pools of blue. He smiled internally at the silent challenge. A pink headed girl coughed slightly and pulled Sasukes' attention reluctantly away from his new found rival. He looked blankly at the girl as she twirled a strand of hair and leaned across then counter.

"What?"

The Uchiha nearly snapped as she pointed her exposed cleavage at him.

"I'd really like a BIG LONG... vanilla cone please."

There was a chuckle from the other present female at her attempt to be sexual. Sasuke sighed irritatedly and grabbed a cone. After more attempts from the pinkette and orders from the rest of the group, Sasuke was again face to face with the boy. He leaned lazily over the clear glass and stared down Sasuke while he made the desserts.

"Hey duck butt..."

There was a pause as he waited for a response. When he didn't receive one he continued.

"Where are you from? I know you're not from Konoha."

The silence was his only response. He groaned irritatedly

"Oi! Fucking bastard, I know you can here me."

Sasuke set the various ice creams on a tray and scoffed.

"Hn, dobe"

He smirked at the offended look on the whiskered face.

"The fuck, teme!"

And that's how the summer continued. Every day Naruto and his friends would come in and hangout for hours on end. Kiba would pull Hinata into his lap and she'd blush and giggle. The annoying girls hit on Sasuke. The raven would argue endlessly with Naruto and they had adopted insults as nicknames.

On this particular day, Sasuke was sitting at his corner table studying, when Naruto strolled over. The Uchiha looked up to the towering boy.

"What dobe?"

He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose before leaning back in his chair, a silent offer for Naruto to join him at the table. Naruto grinned and sat down with a flop.

"Ma! Teme, I thought we were friends."

Sasuke grinned internally; they'd fallen into a routine of hanging out after Naruto's friends left and while Sasuke closed up the shop. The dark eyed genius shifted uncomfortably as Naruto stretched in his chair causing his shirt to slide open and reveal his tight tan abs.

The Uchiha wouldn't deny the fact that he was very attracted to his new found companion.

Naruto coughed slightly and Sasuke realized he had been staring. He stood up quickly and went behind the counter.

"So how'd your date with Sakura go?"

Sasuke asked, not really interested, as he began cleaning the glass. Naruto grunted and laid the back of his head against his laced fingers.

"It was alright, but I'm more into guys really."

Sasuke nodded in understanding. They had talked about there sexuality before. Where Sasuke was openly gay, Naruto was struggling with a balance of being bisexual.

"Well at least you know that now."

Sasuke said while grabbing the cartons of ice cream to put in the cooler for the night. Naruto's chair scrapped against the floor as he stood up and opened the cooler that the other boy was struggling with.

"So what made it so bad?"

Sasuke asked grabbing more ice cream. Naruto shrugged again.

"I've got my eyes set on someone else."

The other boy felt an odd feeling of disappointment at that statement.

"So through the whole date I was thinking about this other person."

Naruto continued and followed Sasuke into the cooler, propping the door open with a chair.

The raven jumped when he turned and saw Naruto so close to him. He raised an ever moving eyebrow at the boy who was apparently saying something.

"You see ever since I met this person they've just been taking over my every thought. His snappy no shit attitude. His beautiful eyes."

Naruto cupped the trapped Sasukes' cheek slightly.

"His handsome face, his amazing body, and fuck, those kissable lips, screaming for attention."

Naruto pressed his body tightly against Sasuke's before turning the pale face upwards and melding there lips together. Sasuke was not slowed by the shock coursing through him and kissed back fervently. His tongue forced past Naruto's soft lips and into the warm wet cavern behind. His pale hands fisted the fabric of the others shirt while he leaned forward to explore Naruto's mouth. The blond released a low growl before forcing Sasuke's tongue back into his own mouth. Steadily breathing through his nose, the smaller boy forced Sasuke into the shelf behind him. His skilled tongue delved hungrily into his new pale addiction. It ran across every tooth and nerve, tracing and retracing the small space.

"Ahh Sasuke I want you so bad."

The blonde boy moaned out, rubbing his hard member against Sasuke's leg as if to prove his point. Sasuke found himself moaning and grinding back.

His baggy shorts were suddenly too tight, and the freezing cooler was suddenly to hot. Sasuke tightened his grip on the beautiful blonde mane and bit into the sweet lip.

"Mmm...do you like that little Sasu? Do you like when I make you mine?"

Naruto released his white knuckle grip on Sasuke's arm. Ignoring the angry red marks his fingers left, he harshly pushed Sasuke into the wall behind him. The raven grunted at being collided with the shelf of ice cream behind him. He was roughly turned around and felt Naruto grind his painfully hard erection into his ass.

"What about this. I know you want this rock hard rod in your tight ass!"

Sasuke growled deeply at the sensation while grasping behind himself for the blondes pants. Smirking at himself when his hands found purchase he tore the loose khakis from his new lover's slim waist. He pushed his bare ass seductively into Naruto, after yanking his own pants down with such ferocity that the button snapped off.

A deep hiss escapes his pink lips. His tan hands run up and down the pale arms in front of him, finally stopping to grip the collar of the dark boy's shirt.

"Mmm... Sasuke I want to take you so bad."

Naruto moaned out as he rubbed his nose in the nape of his neck. Sasuke rolled his eyes angrily and shoved his ass out more.

"Just fucking do it dobe!"

Naruto grinned and, lifting one side of the shirt to position his penis, entered Sasuke slowly.

"Shit, Sasu. Shit, fuck it's so tight."

Sasuke felt his throat burn and his mouth stretch open as he wanted nothing more than to scream. A sound failed to escape said boy until Naruto was fully sheathed. With a very un-Uchiha squeak, the raven placed his head on the cold case in front of him and closed his eyes.

Naruto held still waiting for his mate to give him the ok.

Sasuke gave a small nod and Naruto was moving again. He wanted to go slow. He wanted so bad to tease the dark haired boy and make him beg but the heat called to him. It dragged him in and his pace was excruciatingly fast. Again and again he slammed into the amazing heat that he had only dreamt about.

"Ah! Naruto!"

Sasuke shouted out as he found his voice again. A loud rip filled the room and suddenly Sasuke was fully naked, his ruined shirt pooling at the floor with his pants. Naruto raked his nails hungrily across the newly exposed skin, of his loves back.

The raven's thin frame slammed into the metal shelf harshly once the other hit his prostate causing it to rock. Naruto moaned lewdly from behind him and shoved into Sasuke firmly. Neither of them noticed as the ice cream containers shook about, until two from the top shelf fell forward and coated the dark haired boy in the dairy treat. (a/n places that own shake machines and swirly ice cream have bags of liquid ice cream that they freeze later for use.)

The melted sweet trickled slowly down Sasuke's back and with every well aimed thrust covered Naruto's stomach as well. There sticky bodies smacked together, the sound echoing in the small room. Naruto took one hand and began to gently rub Sasuke's member, blending the mixture of ice cream and pre-cum together. His other hand roughly grabbed the long raven locks and pulled his head back against his shoulder. Angling slightly, he smothered the other boy in a sloppy yet heated kiss.

Sasuke was lost in the sudden passion of it all and exploded hard with a throaty moan of Naruto's name. Thin white strips of cum covered the containers and the shelf in front of him. The tightening of the intense heat caused Naruto to follow halfway in to a shallow thrust.

Sasuke felt his legs shake and began to fall to the floor. Naruto slide them down slowly as he held the stoic boy.

They laid there panting, tired and covered in a sticky mess. Sasuke was on the edge of sleep when be felt a tickling against his back.

"Naruto? What the hell are you doing?"

He shot out more a lazy question than his usual angry statement.

The tickling stopped before he responded.

"I was just thinking how this sweet should be on the menu."

The blond stated matter of factly before returning to licking the ice cream off Sasuke's back. The raven scoffed and turned around.

"I hate sweets."

He mumbled before kissing Naruto tenderly and cuddling into his strong arms.

Hours later they would be found by his older brother. After future-black-mail pictures, an angry raven, a laughing blond, and a firm denial concerning all cuddling the two would be stuck cleaning the messy cooler. But right now they were content to lay in each others arms uncomplicated and happy.

-HH

I know some of you are waiting for the next "lullaby" to be honest I have no idea when I'll get it out. On that story I'm having giant, in human, undying writers block. Sorry.

Thanks for reading my story lovelies. Now that you've read all of this review. Come on there's the review button. Right there. RIGHT THERE! Come on you've spent all this time...your still reading this then you have time to review. Click it! Click it and review! 


End file.
